Kuma sama Returns!
by Canadino
Summary: Our cuddly furry little bishounen is back in Inaba and that only means hell for one certain Kanji Tatsumi...includes implied Souji/Yousuke


**Disclaimer: If Persona 4 were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Kuma-sama Returns!

Heh, no one expected him to resurface. Admit it, although everyone may have asked him to come back and visit once in a while, no one really expected him to jump out of the Midnight Channel and appear in plain daylight. Although he was at Junes, he couldn't find any of them, not even Yousuke, who was almost always there. After wandering around for a bit, utilizing his cute little human form, he realized that if he didn't find one of them soon, he'd be in real trouble.

Especially when he had a feeling that man behind him had been following him for the longest of times…

Taking it in his own hands to escape this would-be stalker, Teddie rounded the corner into an alley and leapt up the fire escape just as the pervert came into view. Scampering up the rusting stairs, he breathed a sigh of relief as the man didn't follow him. He climbed onto the roof of the small apartment building and made the decision.

He would look for the others via rooftops. Anyway, they were close together and he'd have a better chance spotting them in the first place. Making sure not to dirty his white shirt (he wasn't sure if Yousuke would hold to this threat to make clothes out of his hide, but he couldn't take chances), Teddie nimbly leapt from rooftop to rooftop, feeling like a ninja as he did so.

The human world was so amusing.

Making his way across Inaba above everyone's heads, Teddie was starting to lose hope in finding one of those kids when he finally spotted a familiar face.

Well, actually, it was a head, the top of a head to be exact. And he didn't think that many kids in the human world had silver hair thrown back like that. Perched on the gutter of the building he was currently on, he stared down at Kanji. The now-second-year was carrying a vat of what looked like tofu, the water swooshing around lazily against the sides. Teddie leaned further over to read the sign on the building; it was a tofu shop. Somehow who looked like he could easily be the manager was setting off to make a delivery, giving Kanji strict orders to hold down the shop since some people (he figured employees) whom Teddie had never heard of in his life was not around. Kanji grunted, stacking the boxes of tofu as the manager guy rode off. When Teddie was sure Manager-san was no longer around, he leapt down from the roof.

"Kanji-sa~an! Did you miss me, kuma?" Landing on top of the unsuspecting teenager, Teddie knocked the box of tofu flying into the air, showering the two in a mass of water and soft tofu. Making quite the scene, Kanji looked around angrily to locate the source of this irritation. "Who the hell…"

"Where's Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan and Rise-chan?" Teddie asked, never mind he was sopping wet with tofu in his hair and he was currently being killed by Kanji's extreme 'pissed-off' glare. "Aw, I was hoping to see them, kuma. Oh, and maybe Yousuke too, kuma. And Sempai? Is he coming back soon, kuma?"

"What…are you doing here, Teddie?" Kanji asked in a low voice, exerting complete self control to avoid making an even bigger scene by beating the blonde into a pulp in public. Teddie stared back at him with wide blue eyes, not sure of the question.

"The question is," he replied, throwing out his thousand-watt grin, "is why are you carrying tofu around when it's summertime, kuma!"

A vein in Kanji's forehead twitched.

Suppressing his homicidal urge, the silver-haired teen sent Teddie up to the second floor of the tofu shop ("Eeh?! U-upstairs, kuma? What are you planning, you little pervert?"), Kanji cleaned up the mess and apologized profusely to the bystanders who were standing around angrily after being hit by the splash of water. Quickly putting up a temporary 'closed' sign over the door, Kanji rushed upstairs before Teddie could get up to any more trouble. He found the ex-shadow sitting on the floor neatly, staring around as if he had never been in a room before.

"What are you doing here?" Kanji asked again, gripping the doorframe to prevent him from attacking the boy. Teddie blinked.

"Why can't I be here, kuma? Kuma-sama can come and go whenever he pleases!" Teddie crossed his arms stubbornly. "Now where are you hiding the girls, Kanji? I wanna know! You can't keep them to yourself. And you wouldn't want to either, kuma."

"What's that supposed to mean? Whatever. I don't care. Rise is meeting with her manager about some gig some producers want her to perform at to break her hiatus. She wanted Chie and Yukiko to come with her so they did."

Pouting, Teddy continued dripping all over the carpet. "Oh, dammit. And where's Yousuke?"

"Souji-sempai came back a few days ago," Kanji said, as if that was the perfect explanation. Teddie opened his mouth to ask before shaking his head quickly, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"And anyway, why haven't you gotten out of those clothes yet? You're all wet."

"Eeh?!" A hand fluttering to cover his mouth, Teddie put on a mock expression of surprise. "What are you asking me to do, kuma?!"

"Oh my god…" Grumbling, Kanji walked over to the employees' closet and pulled out a spare uniform shirt in the smallest size, as Teddie was rather petite. Throwing them over his shoulder, he dug through trying to find pants. "Put these on. You'll catch cold."

"You sure you won't molest me while I'm changing, kuma?"

"_Just put the damn clothes on_."

Teddie shrugged as he stripped from the rather ruffled (although now, the ruffles were hanging limp) shirt, remembering to carefully remove the rose. As he tugged his pants off – Kanji tastefully looking the other way- Teddie remember another member of their little posse. "Ah! What about Naoto-chan? Whatever happened to her?"

"Oh, um…well, she decided to visit the States. Apparently, the FBI discovered her involvement in solving the murders and asked if she could come by." Not hearing any more movement, Kanji turned around, expecting Teddie to be fully dressed. Instead, the blonde was creeping over his shoulder, wearing nothing but the still-oversized white shirt that was only half buttoned up from the bottom. Feeling a healthy blush grace his face, Kanji quickly turned away. "W-what're you…"

"D'you still like Naoto-chan?" Teddie asked curiously, trying to make eye contact with Kanji. Seemingly oblivious of the fact that he was still half naked, he crept closer to the now-uncomfortable second year. "I mean we all knew you were…but you always said…do you, kuma?"

"What does it matter to you?" Kanji muttered.

"Just wondering," Teddie said innocently. He inched closer until he was right in front of Kanji, and as if that wasn't awkward enough, he attempted to climb onto the startled boy's lap.

_What's going on!_ "Oy! What're you trying to pull, you bear?"

"Don't be shy~!" Now openly glomping the taller boy, Teddie giggled mischievously. "I know you can't resist me! Who was it who couldn't keep his hands off me during the King's Game that one time, kuma?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Quickly trying to regain control of the situation, Kanji realized that no matter how he tried to push Teddie off him, the blonde would always find way to attach himself to him, in seemingly more awkward positions. Finding the most effective (albeit embarrassing, but beggars couldn't be choosers) way to still the enthusiastic boy was to pin him down, Kanji pushed Teddie against the floor, hovering overhead while gripping the now stilling arms (the white shirt was riding up but Kanji willed himself not to look down). "First of all, you were drunk at that time. And you were the one who attacked me."

"The King's orders are absolute!" Teddie sang, still giggling. "And anyway, who said I was completely drunk at the time?"

"You weren't…?" Then…of course, Teddie readily picked up on this hesitation. "That's right, kuma! You nearly ravished little old me right there on the floor, but the others were too preoccupied to do anything! Remember, kuma? When you slid your hand up my shirt?" Letting out a squeal, Teddie shrieked with laughter as Kanji's face grew red. "Bad, bad bathhouse!" he added, dissolving in immature cackling.

"Well," Kanji said, feeling an odd mixture of anger and embarrassment at the same time, "I didn't see you doing anything about it at the time."

"It was my first time!" Teddie protested, inching his arms out of Kanji's grip so he could wrap them around the latter's neck. "How was I supposed to know it wasn't normal, kuma?"

"And now you know?"

"Well, no…but I've heard stories! And it's not like what you did, kuma. But I'm cute, aren't I? Even the girls say so!" Pulling Kanji closer, Teddie giggled again as the second year's flush returned.

"You're…" His voice catching, Kanji cleared his throat before speaking again. "You're not wearing any pants."

"You like it that way, eh, kuma?" Squirming, Teddie pulled Kanji down so their mouths met. Although unintentional, the kiss got deeper and the two broke away for air. "It's fun kissing you, kuma! Especially since the girls won't let me…!"

"Oh, shut up about the girls," Kanji grumbled huskily, causing Teddie to squeal again. Tightening his grip, the blonde pulled the other closer. "Ne, Kanji? What do you think Yousuke and Sempai are doing right now?"

"Don't talk about them either," Kanji breathed as he brought his face closer. Teddie's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Eeh, be gentle with me!!"

"Shut up."

Owari

--

Note: Disclaimer: I have not played Persona 4 yet, nor will I in the near future as I do not currently own a PS2 console. Sad face. Still, I spent a nice part of the day watching clips on Youtube. Sadly, in English dubbed, but oh well, I get the gist. I couldn't help myself, so I wrote a fanfic. But if I had my way, the King's Game kiss would not be off screen, Kanji would not be (so) closeted, and Naoto would not be a girl…such is life. Oh, and sort of implied MC/Yousuke (laugh). Review, thanks.


End file.
